


End of Times

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Chapter 2 tags, Comfort, Death Threats, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, original character mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: It's been 6000 years after the creation of the world, the apocalypse is on its way.Zira does something he'd rather not do and him and Raphael make a plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Melancholic Omens [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Kudos: 14





	1. Delivery

When he arrived at the graveyard in front of the little abandoned church that evening, Zira already wanted to leave. He had been called by a couple of demons and normally he would have looked for an excuse not to go, but this time they didn’t seem in the mood for arguments. They had talked about something of huge importance and urged Zira to be there as soon as possible, no time to lose. Nonetheless, when he met them, he couldn’t help being as cold as he usually was when dealing with them.

“What do you want?” he asked, arms crossed and ready to get out of there as soon as he got the occasion. 

“Easy, Zira,” one of them warned him, “do we have to remember you, we won’t hesitate getting rid of you?”

“Or your angel, for what is worth,” added the other. He hadn’t bothered learning their names.

Zira doubted they, of all existing creatures, could kill Raphael, when even Heaven hadn’t dared doing so, but he still tensed. They could still very much hurt him and maybe the other angels wouldn’t have minded that much, since Raphael’s side wasn’t more fond of him than Zira’s was of himself. So he forced a fake smile. 

“What is it?”

“It’s time.”

“Time for what?” Then he made the math in his head. 6000 years.  _ Shit. _

“The end of times,” the taller one confirmed. 

“What does it have to do with me?”

“It has to do with all of us.”

“Yes, I mean, why are we here now?” 

He hated dealing with them. They were too dramatic sometimes, if he had to be honest. Couldn’t they just tell him what they had to and be done with it? Other than that, demons were generally unpleasant, but above all was the fact that they had ruined probably the only good thing in his whole existence and he was never going to forgive them for that. In conclusion, Zira just wanted to go home.

“We have an important task for you.” The shorter one grabbed a basket Zira hadn’t noticed when he got there. “You’re going to start it.”

_ Sadistic bastards. _ They perfectly knew Zira didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of the Apocalypse, after all the time he had spent on Earth, he was fond of it, and having to help make it happen? Starting it even? It was their (hopefully) last way to prove his loyalty. After finding out about Raphael, they had been giving him work non stop, things Zira didn’t really like, but that he had almost always managed to do his own way. This time he knew it wouldn’t have been possible.

He was handed the basket. He took it carefully, almost sure about what was in it. The Antichrist. “What do I have to do?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“You’ll receive information.”

He turned around, but now he wasn’t too eager to leave now. Not as much as he had been earlier.

“And, Zira.” He looked back at them. “Don’t screw it up this time. Or you know what happens. We’re keeping an eye on you until this job is done.”

_ I’m sure of it. _

-

It was later that night when Raphael heard knocking at the door of his shop. It was too late for it to be any customer, so when he opened, he wasn’t surprised to find Zira in front of him.

What he was surprised by, though, was his expression. He looked like he was about to cry and the last time he had seen him like that it was two centuries before. He was about to ask what was going on, when Zira anticipated him.

“I just did something terrible.”


	2. Plan

“I just did a terrible thing.”

Raphael’s first instinct was to comfort him as soon as possible, so when he moved to the side to let him in, he closed the door and hugged him. He didn’t stop to think whether he should have or not. Zira needed it, and the proof of it came when he felt him relaxing in his arms and leaning his head on the archangel’s shoulder, hugging back.

After a couple of minutes, Raphael pulled back a little and placed his hands gently on Zira’s face. “What happened?”

Zira took a deep breath. “It’s been 6000 years, Raphael.”

He was sure his expression dropped and Zira looked away. “You mean…?”

“Armageddon.”

Raphael sighed. He knew it was going to happen, every angel and demon did. But he hated the idea and now it suddenly was real. He loved the Earth and he loved humans and most of all he loved being there with Zira. The idea of everything ending made him feel a lump in his throat. 

Then he got mad. Not at Zira, not even in the slightest, but at the other demons, because if he was there crying in his arms, it was certainly their fault. “What did they make you do?”

The demon swallowed and looked away again. Raphael shook his head, pulled away, and took his hand. “Come on, let’s sit down. Tea?”

Zira smiled weakly and nodded, letting him lead them upstairs to his apartment. When they were sitting on the couch, both holding a cup, he finally spoke.

“They made me deliver him. The Antichrist. They made me bring him to a nunnery and they gave him to the family of some American diplomat.”

“It’s not your fault, Zira. What could you do? Lose the child?”

“Maybe.”

“And then what? Go back Downstairs and tell them  _ ‘whoop, sorry, we’ll have to delay it.’ _ ? They were keeping an eye on you, anyway, weren’t they?”

Zira nodded. “It wouldn’t have stopped them, I guess.”

“It wouldn’t have,” agreed Raphael. “It’s not your fault. We knew it was coming.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the archangel spoke again. “What do we do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we just going to let it happen?” He had no idea what he was trying to suggest, but he didn’t want to sit around and wait for the Earth to be destroyed. 

“What could we do? We only have eleven years.”

Raphael put his cup down on the table in front of them. “Don’t think of it like that. Think we have  _ eleven whole years _ to come up with something!”

Zira snorted and chuckled. Raphael was proud of that. “Alright then. Any ideas?”

“Well, did they ask you to do something else?”

“Keep an eye on the child as he grows up,” Zira groaned, “I hoped they’d give that to somebody they trust more and leave me be.”

“No, no, that’s great,” Raphael smiled, feeling a spark of hope in his chest, “we could use that! You have to influence him towards evil and all of that, right?”

“Yes, but how does that help? I can’t not do it, they’ll find out.”

“No, but I could stop you. I’m an angel, aren’t I? And I’m supposed to stop you. We’ll balance each other out. I think.”

Zira smirked. “You think? That’s your great plan?”

“Do you have any other idea?”

“I guess not. We could ask Leonard for help too.”

Raphael made a face. Leonard was a demon Zira had met some time before, when he had had to spend more time in Hell after 1812. He was nice, he had to admit, but Raphael was wary around other demons, after their threats to Zira’s life. 

“I know you don’t fully trust him, but I do. And you can too. After all, he didn’t tell them we’re still seeing each other. He could actually help us.”

The archangel sighed. He  _ was  _ right. “I guess, yes. I trust you with this.”

Zira smiled and put his cup down too, then held out his hand. “Very well then. We’ll save the world.”

Raphael shook his hand, smiling.  _ Maybe we do have a chance. _

“So, tell me about this American family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is an original character!! I may talk about him a bit on twitter if you're ineterested (@starlightmesss in case you're not here from there)


End file.
